Careless
by Mystik
Summary: They are the sons of Ipswich after all.


**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid

**Genre:** Slash

**Note: **Unbeta'ed. Written for the "round of kink" LJ. The kink was "public displays of affection.

* * *

**Careless**

After everything they've been through to get to this point, they don't really care what people will think.

They are the sons of Ipswich after all.

Sarah, one of the few, has something to say everytime she sees them. Not that Reid minds; in fact, he enjoys himself in showing off in front of her. It's a prize he won fair and square after all.

Caleb...well, Caleb is amused by the whole situation. He broke up with Sarah using nothing more than honesty with her. So, in the end, he doesn't feel guilty about the way she's behaving.

After everything they've been through, they don't care who sees them together.

-----

"I still can't believe they are that shameless."

Kate shakes her head, agreeing with her friend. Pogue just rolls his eyes as he shares some french fries with the two girls and Tyler.

They are seating separated from the other two, but it's not because he doesn't agree with their new status now, it's more because he feels like invading something really private.

Tyler yawns next to him and Pogue smiles. They slept late, thanks to a movie night at Caleb's house.

"Look at how sickly sweet they are."

Sarah's voice wakes Pogue from his musing. He exchanges a look with Tyler before glancing to the other table.

Caleb and Reid are seated close together, arguing about something, as usual. But the difference on this scene from two weeks ago is that they're holding hands on the table, their fingers tightly entwined.

Pogue sees as Reid says something and Caleb slaps him upside the head. The younger teen retaliates by grabbing Caleb by his tie and shutting him up with a kiss. Tyler snickers beside him as the whole school watch as Caleb smiles inside the kiss, letting go of Reid's hand to hold by the neck, bring him closer, deepening the kiss. Both close their eyes fully, giving one hell of a kissing show. Pogue doesn't need to look, but he knows their legs must be entwined beneath the table. He hears the scoff of disgust from Sarah and Kate and he almost laughs. Almost. He loves Kate very much, but sometimes he wonders what is he doing with her.

"They got like five seconds."

Pogue agrees with Tyler. Usually Caleb and Reid, since they started dating, once they kiss, they can't keep their hands off each other. And the long-haired boy can clearly see how Reid's breathing is becoming more labored, how Caleb is almost growling inside the blond's mouth.

"Danvers, Garwin, don't make me separate you."

Pogue and Tyler stifle their laughs as their brothers finish the kiss slowly, looking up to the school's principal face. Caleb immediately starts apologizing. Being the golden boy that he is, the principal accepts his apologies.

"Nothing against your new relationship boys, but I just don't want exhibitions in my school. Make sure that doesn't repeat, alright?"

"Oh, it will repeat, just not in you face." mumbles Reid.

"Did you say something, mister Garwin?"

"He said nothing." says Caleb, bumping Reid's waist with his elbow.

Both Pogue and Tyler can't contain themselves anymore and start laughing. The principal looks at them and Pogue immediately tries to contain himself, without success. The old man finally just roll his eyes and leaves.

The two teens know pretty well what will happen next; hell, the entire school knows. And Reid doesn't disappoint: he approaches Caleb and whispers something in his ear. The older teen close his eyes briefly and then looks at the blond. They promptly stand up and almost ran out of the cafeteria.

Pogue knows he's not gonna see Caleb and Reid for a few hours. Tyler knows he will have to stay off limits of his dorm if he doesn't want to be scarred for life.

"Wanna go to the garage?" offers Pogue.

"Yeah." says Tyler, popping one last french fry on his mouth.

"I can't believe you agree with this!"

Shit, Pogue almost forgot. He looks at Kate and sighs.

"What they do or don't do it's not my business. They are my brothers, if they're happy together, I don't care. You shouldn't care either."

And before he can hear a reply that he knows it will end up in a new discussion, he leaves with Tyler, going in the direction of the hallway to pick up their stuff.

After everything they've been through to get to this point, after Chase, Caleb's father, the ascension, everything, they don't care about someone seeing them.

They earned it.

END


End file.
